narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gappei Burēdo
Gappei Burēdo (がっぺい ブレード, English: Fusion Blade), reputed as The Beetle Warrior, Senpū's Sky Blue Flash, and the Seven-Tails Jinchūriki, is a Chūnin-level shinobi from Senpūgakure, the Jinchūriki of the Seven-Tails, and the foster brother of Aikurushii Maka and the foster son of Ryūko Maka, the current Whirlwind Chief. A skilled rising member of his clan, he is a master of the sword and under-going training to master their Kekkei Tōta, Power Release. Currently, he is one of Senpū's secret weapons in the Sixth Shinobi War, along with Reppu Senshi, Kaya Yoru, among others. Background As the foster child of the new Whirlwind Chief, he is highly respected as such but he has tried to climb out of his father's shadow and has chosen to work towards being a great shinobi and protecting the village. Chōmei had been sealed inside him as a child by a Taifū Elder, as a means to help protect him and the village at the time. Isolated at first, he soon pushed himself to the top of his class at Senpu's academy to make himself known. Since then, he has become respected by not only the adults in the village, but also, his peers. Becoming a genin at age 10, he has strived to become the best he can be has undergone a lot of training with some progress. He was able to enter the Chunin exams at age 13, and pass it on his first try. Since then, he has been training as a means to get stronger and be worthy of the title of Whirlwind Chief. Personality Cunning, and loyal are two ways you could describe Gappei. He usually formulates plans before moving in to attack, well calculating his abilities and his opponets. He is also loyal to his friends and will do anything to protect them, as well as the village. Also on the field of battle, he adapts well to change. He is also very focused on becoming the next WC, and loves to train to become stronger. He wants to step out of his parents' shadow. Appearance Gappei is a fair teen, with mid-length blue hair and blue eyes. Two large bangs frame his face. He wears a bronze armor set on his chest, shoulders, arms, and shins, with a large longsword on his left waist, and a kite shield on his back. His clothes under the armor are blue, with yellow. He also dons on white pants and gloves. He doesn't tend to wear his Senpu headband, but when he does, it is tied over his forehead. Abilities Gappei is a capable shinobi and promises to be one of the best from his clan. But he has a long way before that. Nature Transformation Gappei, as a member of the Burēdo clan, has a developing proficiency in Power Release, and the manipulation of its components. He can create fireballs with his fire release, morph fire into blades and form walls out of it. His Lightning Release isn't as developed, as he can only create bolts with it and morph lightning around him to enter Electrofication, a form that allows him to shock people, move faster and physically transform into electricity to escape attacks. He is currently training in his Yin Release nature, as of now though, he has no techniques involving it. His Power Release is developing also, as he can create dragons, bursts and Power Release: Rasengan, the later of which, he has yet to master, though he is learning from Kaya. He is also learning other techniques from her. Jinchūriki Transformations As the Seven-Tails' jinchūriki, Gappei is granted a significant amount of chakra and stamina from the beast. He hasn't completely mastered the beetle however. Eventhough he and Chōmei have a certain bond, Gappei still lacks the training needed before he can manage a full Tailed Beast Mode. However, he has shown growth in his use of the beast's power. Tapping into the beast's power a little lets him spew a fine powder that momentarily blinds opponets. His eyes turn a darker blue as he enters Version 1, which allows him to release a gas that stuns his opponets. His healing rate and speed are dramatically increases while he uses Chōmei's powers, and he is also granted flight. If Gappei pushes himself to the limit, he can enter a Version 2 of Chōmei. In this form, he can his opponets, send his opponets flying with his horn, as well solidify his chakra as armor against blows. After training at Kouchuu Houru, Gappei gains access to the Seven-Tails Chakra Mode, which he has mastered. With it, in summary, he is like a compressed version of his tailed beast, for the most part. But he also mastered Tailed Beast Mode, so he finally has the skill to use Chōmei's power to the fullest. Kenjutsu Gappei, as a member of the Burēdo clan, has a developing proficiency in the art of the sword. He can also use his sword along with his chakra natures, in various attacks. Summoning As the Seven-Tails' jinchūriki, he has gained an affinity for summoning Beetles. He, (like Reppu Senshi) can summon his beetles to perform many tasks and can summon many high class ones. Relationships Chōmei Chomei, even though being trapped in Gappei, has become his bestfriend, as Gappei befriended him quickly. At first, Chomei was kind of sad, because it thought that being trapped in a human should've been over with after the Fourth Shinobi World War. But after Gappei proved his worth, and befriended him, he grew quite a liking to the young man, and would become his partner, so to speak, and his bestfriend. He would protect him by supplying chakra, and Gappei makes sure that nobody trashes a tailed beast, because the Seven Tails is his great friend. Ryūko As his foster father, Gappei has some fights with the current WC. But all in all, he respects him and looks up to him. So much that he wants to aim to be the Seventh WC and be a Chief that he could be proud of. He also has taken quite a liking to his father, because he sealed Chomei in him, who became his bestfriend. Aikurushii Gappei cares for his sister very much, even though they aren't blood. He always puts her first, and will go out of his way, to see that she is ok. You could say he is protective of her, because she took to him kindly when her father adopted him. Category:Jinchūriki